


'Good Show Governor'

by VickiAlmighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Teacher Harry, Teacher Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickiAlmighty/pseuds/VickiAlmighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson's an English teacher at an American high school. Harry Styles is an American teacher at the same high school. They always glare at each other and when they pass each other in the hallway Harry will say 'good show governor' or something and Louis will say 'god bless the land of the free' and both in terrible accents and like the whole school ships it.</p><p>***idea taken from a screenshot of a textpost that I found in the Larry Stylinson prompts tag on Tumblr***</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Good Show Governor'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website so feedback of any kind is appreciated thanks!

It was Louis Tomlinson's first day at his new job in Los Angeles. He was extremely nervous since he had packed up his whole entire life just for this job. After college, Louis had been offered a job in America because they needed an English teacher; he was smart and had a great wit. He fit in nicely with the kids since he was so young and was able to put a spin on the lessons that most other people couldn't.

He pulled up into the school parking lot in his used mini cooper that he saved hundreds of dollars for instead of buying books his last few semesters. He turned off his car, pulling the key out with a sigh, as his eyes fluttered shut and he tried to prepare himself.

"You've got this, Tomlinson. You'll be just fine." He told himself as he blindly pulled his black satchel out of the passenger seat and opened the door with his other hand. With another soft sigh, he opened his eyes, throwing his legs out of the car and his satchel strap over his shoulder. He stood up and slammed the car door shut behind himself. Then he adjusted the bag of his satchel and made his way into the basically empty school.He had purposely arrived early so that he could get his office in order and get ready for his first lesson. He went to go open the door, but it was locked. A soft laugh echoed behind him and he turned around to meet the gaze of a tall man with his hair in a bun and sunglasses on.

"Either you're the new teacher or you're just very lost." The man said and his voice was so deep and slow it seemed intoxicating.

It took Louis a minute to gather his thoughts after the mix of embarrassment and attraction he was feeling. 

"I...um...yeah I'm the new teacher." Louis managed to get out, slowly calming himself.

But what happened next made him more flustered than ever. The man pulled off his sunglasses to reveal his gorgeous green eyes.

"Well lucky for you I'm not new and I have a key." He said before he pulled it out of his pocket and around Louis, his upper arm brushing against Louis's shoulder before he realized he was in his way and quickly shifted himself to the left. 

The man unlocked the door and opened it slowly. With each movement of the man's body, Louis found one more thing to become attracted to. Of course the first thing he noticed about the man was his height and how great he looked in a white button up shirt with extremely tight khakis. Then when he removed his sunglasses Louis swore he couldn't breathe. Then it came to his attention that on top of Harry's velvety voice, his lips were so full that the dirty thoughts flooded into his mind, not to mention the fact that his hands were so huge Louis wanted to feel them all over him.

"Are you coming?" He asked as he turned around to look at Louis, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah." Louis said then licked his lips, walking through the doorway and into the office so that he could talk to his boss.

"Fuck.." He mumbled under his breath, hoping the man walking behind him wouldn't hear, but little did Louis know, he heard him loud and clear and it brought a huge smirk to his face.


End file.
